Wreck-It Ralph 2: Turbo's Return
by Daggershard
Summary: When Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Sergeant Calhoun meet two homeless characters from an arcade game that's been recently unplugged, they soon learn that there has been unusual activity in some other games, all of which are being threatened to be unplugged. Could this be the work of an enemy they thought they've vanquished forever? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Wreck-It Ralph 2: Turbo's Return**_

**By Daggershard**

** Hey, Daggershard, here! Sorry for not updating any of my stories' lately, I've just been busy with school and all that. But this story I will update whenever I have the time! Now, if y'all don't mind, I think I'm gonna go to the arcade for a while.**

**CHAPTER ONE: "Two Weeks Ago Our Plug Was Pulled…"**

Wreck-It Ralph, the ham-handed villain of the arcade game _Fix-It Felix Jr._, was walking around Game Central Station alongside his three friends, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun. Ralph had just been to a Bad-Anon meeting in _Pac Man_ and was heading over to _Tapper's _to get a root beer with his friends. They were about to enter _Tapper's_ when they suddenly noticed two characters sitting next to _Tapper's_ entrance, sad looks on their faces.

One of the characters was a teenage boy—probably about 18 years of age—with dirty-blond hair, bright green eyes, and a long pink scar on his right arm. He wore a brown tunic and grey pants. He had a sword strapped to his belt and had old shoes on his feet. Next to the boy was a young green-scaled dragon about four feet long and had green-feathered wings. He had green eyes like the human.

Felix elbowed Ralph softly and whispered, "You think we should give them some food or something?"

"I don't know. What do you say, Serge?" Ralph asked Calhoun.

Calhoun thought for a moment. "I think it would be the right thing to a least talk to them and let them know that they're welcome to come to us for help."

"Hey, don't _I_ get some say in this?" Vanellope asked, jumping onto Ralph's shoulder.

"Alright, President von Schweetz, what do you say?" asked Ralph.

Vanellope pondered for a moment, and then said, "I say we go over to them and ask them what's wrong."

"Then it's settled," said Felix, walking over to the two characters, a smile on his face. "Hello, strangers, I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., and these are my friends, Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph, and Sergeant Calhoun. Who are you two?"

The boy looked up, a sad look on his face. "I'm Oakon ShadowSlayer, Hero of Dragloria. This is my brother, Little Feather." The boy said, patting the young dragon's head.

The dragon looked up. "He-llo." The dragon glitched.

Vanellope gasped. "You're a glitch?"

Oakon patted Little Feather's back. "Yeah, he's been glitching ever since our game was unplugged."

The four friends' eyes widened. "What?!" they said in unison.

Little Feather sighed and said, "Yup. Two weeks ago our plug was pulled… Now we have no home." 


	2. Helping the Homeless-Part One

**CHAPTER TWO: Helping the Homeless—Part One**

"You're kidding us, right?" Vanellope asked, a look of regret forming on her face when she saw Little Feather glaring at her.

Oakon shook his head. "Nope… It all happened so suddenly. First me and Little Feather were fighting off some demons in our free time and then our world was being sucked away into nothingness. Mum was trying to get us to the exit and just as we got out, she disappeared. Little Feather here was so traumatized that he began to glitch."

"Oh… I'm so sorry that happened that happened to you two." Felix said, and hugged to two boys.

Oakon, not one for hugs, pushed Felix away gently. "It's okay. Hey, does any of you have or know of a place where we could stay? Tapper is sick of us living in his game for free, so we're kind of in a pickle at the moment."

"Well the apartment building's kind of full right now, so we can't really help you there." Ralph said.

"You can stay at my castle if you'd like. We've got plenty of room." Vanellope said, walking up to Oakon and Little Feather. She glanced at the dragon and thought, _He's kinda cute… Wait, what?_

Little Feather brightened up slightly. "Really, because that would be _so_ great!"

"Yup!" Vanellope smiled.

Oakon put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder. "Thank you, Miss Schweetz."

Vanellope blushed. "You're welcome, Mr. Hero."

"Please, just call me Oakon."

Calhoun clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "The time for chitchat is over, people. The arcade opens in two hours, so I suggest that you," she pointed at Vanellope, "get these two to your castle and get them settled in."

"Okay," she turned to the homeless characters and smiled. "Follow me, my royal chumps." She started running towards an outlet labeled "Sugar Rush".

Oakon and Little Feather looked at each other, the young dragon smiling.

Oakon smirked at his companion. "You like her."

"Do not!" Little Feather retorted, glaring.

"Do to." Oakon said as he got up and started running after Vanellope, Little Feather not far behind.


	3. A Watchful Eye

**CHAPTER THREE: A Watchful Eye…**

As Oakon ShadowSlayer, Little Feather, and Vanellope von Schweetz ran into _Sugar Rush_, a figure wearing a pitch-black cloak gazed at them from across Game Central Station. The figure watched as Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun went back to their games and as soon as they were out of sight it ran at _Sugar Rush's _outlet, running right through the Surge Protector (being as he's a hologram) and hopped onto the tram Oakon, Vanellope, and Little Feather were on just as it took off.

Along the ride there, the two homeless-but-soon-to-be-not-homeless characters and Vanellope chatted excitedly.

"Yeah, so that's my story. What's yours?" Vanellope asked after she finished explaining her ordeals before becoming President of _Sugar_ _Rush_.

"Well we don't really have a story yet. Besides having our game being unplugged nothing really extraordinary happened to us." Oakon shrugged.

"Oh. Well I bet something exciting will happen to you two soon." Vanellope said. She stretched her arms and yawned. Suddenly she lost her balance and almost fell off the tram if it hadn't been for Little Feather's quick reflexes. He grabbed her by the arm, leaving the rest of her dangling off of the tram, nearly inches from death.

"I gotcha!" Little Feather said, straining his muscles not to be dragged off the tram (he and Vanellope weigh roughly the same).

As the midget-of-a-racer looked around for something to grab onto she saw the cloaked figure watching her. "Guys, I think we're being watched!" shouted Vanellope over the noise of the tram's engine.

Oakon looked at the figure and drew his sword, a slight ring sounding as he did so. "I'll take care of it!" and he jumped from tram-car to tram-car to get the figure, who was sitting in the way back.

Little Feather pulled Vanellope into the car and looked both ways. To the right he saw Oakon and the figure fighting, the figure using dark magic and Oakon using his sword, and to the left a light that signaled the end of the power cord.

"We're almost there!" he told Vanellope, staring into her big brown eyes for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh, nothing." Little Feather said, looking away quickly.

Meanwhile, Oakon and the figure were fighting, practically dancing as they dodged each other's attacks. They each had done a number on each other. Oakon's tunic had a long tear in it, a bloody cut across his chest from a knife slash, and the figure had part of its cloak cut off.

"Who are you and why are you watching us?!" Oakon yelled.

The figure didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Oakon roared as he tried to stab the figure. He missed his target.

Suddenly the figure teleported behind Oakon, grabbed the back of his head, and banged it against the side of the tram car ahead of them.

As blood gushed out of a gash on his forehead, Oakon blacked out.

The figure looked at Little Feather and Vanellope and laughed. "Where's your protector now, kiddos?" It sounded like a teenage girl. Suddenly it/she disappeared in a plume of smoke, an evil laugh being the only thing left.

**A/N: Yes, I know some of you were expecting a chapter entitled "Helping the Homeless—Part Two", but that wasn't the case in this chapter. I thought I should add a bit of excitement in this one. I'd like to thank TeamChaosPrez for lending me her OC for this story. Her OC was the "cloaked figure" in this chapter, but her identity will soon be revealed in the next few chapters. Peace!**


	4. Helping the Homeless-Part One-and-a-Half

**CHAPTER FOUR: Helping the Homeless—Part-One-and-a-Half**

As soon as the tram stopped, Little Feather and Vanellope dragged an unconscious, bleeding Oakon to Vanellope's castle. It took about two hours to get there, about an eighth of that time resting under a candy cane tree. Once they got to the castle they put Oakon on a bed in one of the guest rooms. They asked Sour Bill to go get medical help after they managed to miraculously—yet temporarily—bandage the gash on Oakon's forehead. After that they sat down in the castle's large kitchen, Little Feather stuffing his face with food, having not eaten anything decent in two weeks.

"Boy that was a hell of a fight back there!" Little Feather said through a mouthful of food.

"It sure was. Who was that person following us? Someone from your game?" Vanellope asked.

Little Feather shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it was someone from another game."

"Well who would want to try to kill us on a tram ride?"

Little Feather shrugged. "I don't know," he thought for a moment. "Maybe it's one of your enemies? Or maybe it was an assassin!"

Vanellope laughed. "I don't think it was an assassin, I'm sure of that. You know, you're a funny guy for someone who breathes fire and kills demons all day."

Little Feather smiled. "Thanks."

_He has a gorgeous smile…_ Vanellope thought, and then she mentally slapped herself. _Quit thinking about that stuff! What's wrong with you?!_

Little Feather watched as Vanellope stared off into space, arguing with herself in her thoughts. "You okay?"

Vanellope snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming, that's all."

"Okay, Ms. President." Little Feather laughed.

Vanellope blushed slightly. Suddenly she was alert when she heard something crash in one of the upper levels. "What was that?"

Little Feather was already in a defensive position with his wings spread and his teeth bared. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure that whatever it is we're not going to like it." He growled.

Suddenly, the kitchen ceiling started cracking and shaking, and before the two children knew what was happening, the ceiling crashed down, knocking the two unconscious.

**A/N: Okay, so the reason why I called this chapter "Helping the Homeless—Part One-and-a-Half" is because I'm not yet ready to right "Helping the Homeless—Part Two" at the moment. As you can see, I'm going to do a bit of VanellopexOC, my OC being Little Feather. If anyone doesn't like this chapter please say so in the comments. I know this chapter is short and crappy, and I apologize for that. Daggershard out, **_**PEACE**_**!**


	5. Sarafein's Report

**CHAPTER FIVE: Sarafein's Report**

Meanwhile, in an old, broken-down arcade game stored away in the back of Litwack's Arcade, a short, skeleton-thin man with chalk-white skin and a wearing a helmet with a big red "T" on it sits on a throne made of smooth, black stone. The man fiddled with a small shard of black stone as he waited for someone.

Then, the cloaked figure walked into the large, dimly-lit throne room, a sledgehammer in one of its/her hands. A strand of long blue hair peeked out from inside its/her hood.

The man on the throne saw her and brightened up. "Ah, Sarafein, nice to see you again! How's my favorite girl?"

The cloaked figure known as "Sarafein" glared at the man from within her hood. "Shut it, Turbo! Don't talk to me like I'm your daughter or any of that kind of shit!" the girl took a few deep breaths and set the sledgehammer on the ground, then said, "I'm sorry for my outburst, I've just had a stressful day."

"Well what went wrong? You didn't disobey my orders, did you?" Turbo's eyes narrowed.

Sarafein shook her head no. "No, I didn't disobey your orders; I just had a few problems, that's all. Okay, so I was trying to follow that von Schweetz kid you hate, right? And then BAM! I was fighting this swordsman dude at the back of the tram! Then after I knocked him out cold I used a bit of magic to teleport to the little girl's castle—"

` Turbo cut Sarafein off. "You mean _my_ castle."

"Yeah, so when I was in your castle's kitchen, I used a sledgehammer to damage the columns a good deal then I proceeded to do the same to the room above. Long story short I caused the roof to fall on top of the girl and the little feather-winged dragon, knocking them out cold, so now your worst enemy and her bodyguards are disabled."

Turbo narrowed his eyes even more, making them into yellow slits. "You mean one of my _four_ worst enemies. You must take out the sergeant, that midget of a contractor, and that halitosis-riddled warthog as well. Now go. I've got some business to attend to later and I can't have you here to see it."

Sarafein nodded. "Yes, Turbo… but remember, we're of equal power in this partnership of ours, so no one can boss the other around too much, you hear me?" and with that she ran out, her cloak billowing behind her.

Turbo smiled evilly. "Loud and clear…"

**A/N: So now we know the identity of the OC TeamChaosPrez lent me! Sarafein, the infamous villain of Wizard's Quest! How will she try to "take out" Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. Party Preparations

**Hey, Daggershard here! I am so excited to tell all you Fanfiction writers out there that this is my most successful story of them all! Now, the story continues…**

**PS: It's the day after the day the last two chapters took place.**

**CHAPTER SIX: Party Preparations**

At the Niceland apartment building, Ralph and Felix—as well as some of Ralph's friends from Bad-Anon—were setting up party decorations, being as in less than four hours it'll be the exact minute that the game _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was plugged in, aka its 31st anniversary.

Ralph was looking out the penthouse window anxiously, glancing at the wall clock every now and then.

Felix walked up behind Ralph, a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Nothing, it's just that Vanellope was supposed to be here an hour ago." Ralph said.

"Maybe she took a nap and overslept?" Felix asked.

Suddenly, Calhoun burst through the door, Vanellope and Little Feather in her arms.

Ralph saw Vanellope unconscious and gasped. "What happened?"

Calhoun set them on an empty table and turned to Ralph and Felix. "I don't know, but when Sour Bill called me saying that he needed help with something medical and when I came in I saw a these two unconscious in the kitchen! It looked like the ceiling fell on top of them."

"Here, let me fix 'em up." Felix walked over to them and used his hammer to fix any injuries that they had. They didn't wake up, though.

Ralph looked worried when they didn't wake up. "Are they going to be okay?"

Gene, the mayor of Niceland, walked up to Calhoun, Ralph, and Felix, and angry look on his face. "What is all the commotion?! I saw Serge run up here and she nearly shot my head off when I asked her what she was doing!"

Felix looked at Gene. "Our friend Vanellope and someone we met yesterday ago were knocked unconscious."

Calhoun opened on of Vanellope's eyes and looked into it. "Looks like they've been out cold for about 24 hours. They should wake up soon."

Felix had an astonished look on his face. "How do you know so much about medical stuff?"

"Well when you fight Cy-Bugs all day, every day, you learn how to take care of all kinds of injuries, serious and minor." Calhoun said.

"Well then I guess we should postpone the party until they—" Ralph was cut off by a sudden, high-pitched scream.

"Where am I?!" shrieked Vanellope, a scared look in her eyes. Everyone startled at the sound.

Calhoun put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder to calm her down. "Relax; you're in the penthouse in the Niceland apartment building."

` Vanellope started taking deep breaths. "Okay, okay, I'm fine." She looked at Little Feather. "He's not awake yet?"

"Food…" Little Feather mumbled, smelling the nearby buffet. Vanellope jumped.

"Why did he say 'Food'?" Ralph asked.

"He tends to get hungry when unconscious. Unlike other dragons his metabolism speeds up instead of slow down." Said a voice. Everyone looked to the doorway leading into the penthouse and saw Oakon standing there, using his sword as a cane.

"Who are you and how'd you get here?" Gene asked.

Oakon bowed. "Oakon ShadowSlayer, Mr. Mayor. That young dragon beside President von Schweetz is my adopted brother. Well, actually, I'm _his_ adopted brother. His father took me in when I was a baby and he was still and egg."

"Hm… Well what's with that gauze on your forehead?" Gene asked.

"Me, Miss von Schweetz, and Little Feather were attacked by a hooded figure on the tram to _Sugar Ru_—" Oakon suddenly collapsed to the floor, knocked out, with Sarafein standing behind him, an odd-looking dart gun in her hands.

Calhoun got out her pistol, Felix his hammer, and Ralph raised his giant fists, guarding Vanellope.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've orders to take all of you out." Sarafein smiled and raised the dart gun and shot everyone in the neck, missing only Vanellope and Little Feather before she disappeared along with Ralph, Calhoun, Oakon, and Felix. 


	7. Turbo's Important Business

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Turbo's Important Business**

In the broken-down arcade game, Turbo sits in a large room, waiting patiently as he looks at the small stone shard lying on a blackish-purple stone table.

_They should be here any minute._ Turbo thought. Just as he thought that two people walked into the room.

One of the two was a tall, elderly man with two six-foot wooden staffs in each of his hands. The elderly man had a wrinkled face and bluish-grey eyes. He had pale skin and neatly-combed brown hair upon his head, and he wore a red t-shirt and blue pants. He wore a necklace with a shard of grey stone at the end. The other person was a young boy of around 12 years old. He wore a red t-shirt and black pants, and he had pale skin and deep blue eyes. He wore a similar necklace as the elderly man. The boy held a long metal chain with a small-but-heavy stone at the end of it.

Turbo saw them and smiled as he straightened up in his seat. His face beamed at the elderly man. "Welcome, good friend! Who's the boy?"

The elderly man nodded. "Hello, Turbo. This young lad is my son, Adrienne Sendar."

"Ah. So, Enjin how did you like my little messenger?" Turbo smirked.

The man entitled "Enjin" frowned. "I didn't like it very much. Sending a Cy-Bug to our home in the middle of the night to send us a letter was not your brightest idea. I killed it."

Turbo had a shocked look on his face. "You did? I am not pleased with that, but I'll let it slide. Please sit." Turbo gestured to a couple of chairs across from him. The man and boy kindly obeyed. "So, let's get down to business. You've heard of my… 'partner', no?"

"You mean Sarafein, villainess of _Wizard's Quest_? Then yes, yes I have." Enjin Sendar said, nodding.

"Yes, I mean her. You see, she thinks that we have 'equal power' in this 'partnership' of ours, but I think differently. _I'm_ the controller of a whole colony of Cy-Bugs, and what is she controller of? To me, she controls_ nothing_! So, I just want you—and your son if he's willing enough—to rough her up a bit. Don't kill her, just beat her up. I know you're a skilled assassin, and that your son is being taught in your ways, so I chose you to do this."

Enjin shook his head. "I cannot do what you are asking, for I am retired."

Turbo nodded, and then said, "Well perhaps Adrienne could do it for me."

Adrienne's eyes widened. "You want me to beat _her_ up?

"Yes." Turbo said.

"Well, if I have to do that, then so be it." Adrienne said, then got up. "I will not be long, Father," he looked at Turbo, "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turbo." He ran out of the room, a determined look on his face.

Turbo looked at Enjin and smiled, his yellow teeth glowing in the dim light. "Like father like son."

**A/N: So now we meet two new characters—both of my own creation—Enjin and Adrienne Sendar. Where did they come from, you ask? Well they came from a game called **_**The Shard of Death**_**, a fighting game that's been recently upgraded. Enjin has been friends with Turbo since he was still popular!**

**Yes, I know this is a short and uneventful chapter, but don't worry, I'll update soon enough.**


End file.
